Wiccan Alchemy
by mariXwic32
Summary: An outkast at the academy, a witch by nature, an alchemist by choice, our heroine tumbles with one of her nemisises into an anime world, all because of Brian... Enjoy many various scenes of 'hit or be hit' and 'bliksem or be bliksemed' in my new variation of story! Rated M.


**A/N: I'm back in action with this here Wiccan Alchemy!**

**So, for the past few weeks, my mind went blank, so I couldn't find anything to write for Anime Divas. Instead, I bring you, with love from Virgo, Wiccan Alchemy.**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1: **

Soft leather boots on my feet, separated only by a thin layer of wool that snugly covers my feet. My black hair tied into a thin ponytail, running down the centre of my back, blown to the side slightly by a soft, warm breeze, my fringe, cut into layers, covering my right eye. The smell of searing hot flames reaching my nose, I could feel the flames kiss my cheek lovingly, my eyes closed in concentration. I could not fuck this one up, not again… I will not fail the master.

I opened my eyes slowly, watching as my left hand, gloved with a huge glove, but fit tightly to my skin, opened, and in that instant, I saw the slightest glint of gold. Calming myself before I even shriek, I opened my hand slowly and waited a few moments.

The smell of pure gold reached my nose; I sighed in relief and set the small nugget of gold down in the tray, letting it cool down. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my right hand, smiling down at my work. "Impressive." I heard a man say from behind me. I turned around and smiled, blushing.

"You've been watching the whole time, haven't you, Kirrik?" I asked.

Kirrik didn't reply, simply studied me. "It's a wonder how someone like yourself, who wasn't even born an alchemist, can turn lead into gold, when even the high masters can't accomplish that."

I glared at him. "What's your point?" I questioned. He moved forward, I hadn't even noticed that he had been leaning in the doorway.

"I have no point; I think I've told you that many times, my little witch." He was standing right in front of me. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's some magic trick someone taught you."

I jumped back slightly as his hand reached out. "You saw exactly what I did; I didn't even use one incantation!" I hissed, glaring at him.

Kirrik pulled his hand back and let it slide into his pocket. "All of us know how witches work, and I'm not that stupid, Marinette. You've been here, what? Like a few years?-"

"What are you implying, asshole?" I ground out, still glaring at him.

He snorted. "Just because you gained the master's trust, won't change the fact that all of us think you're a spy."

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "GET OUT!" I yelled. Kirrik held up his hands and left, glancing back at me for a moment before disappearing behind the door. I turned around and kicked the small stool out of frustration. I glanced at my creation, before storming out of my small workshop.

Kirrik watched Marinette from the open window as she sat in the small garden, deep in thought. A pang of guilt struck his chest, but he ignored it; he wasn't going to give in yet, he still wanted to 'play around' with the witch. He sighed to himself. They were around the same age, yet Marinette acted like a teenager around him, which she likely was. Kirrik was exactly twenty one, whilst Marinette he didn't have much of an idea of her age. She looked young, but not too young, which just got the arrogant youth's blood boiled at the thought of touching the witch.

"You should go apologize to her."

Kirrik turned and stared at the old man. "Master, she's an impos-"

"I think I've heard that many times before from all of you, but have you any evidence to prove this?" The master asked. Kirrik didn't reply, only staring at the old man, mouth slightly agape. The master turned away. "I've seen how you look at her, Kirrik."

"Nothing misses your eyes…" The young man grumbled.

"My ears neither." The old one boasted. "Shut up." He halted Kirrik's response when Marinette walked past them, greeting the master and glaring death-totality at Kirrik. "Good work, Marinette."

The girl paused and bowed at the master. "Thank you." She said and left.

"Master, you're being too soft with her, for all we know, she could-"

There was a sudden, piercing scream and the ground suddenly shook beneath their feet. Kirrik dashed to see what happened, eyes widening when he rounded the corner and saw Marinette clinging to the wall, an enormous hole in the ground. Without even thinking, he ran over to her and pulled the girl away from the hole, stumbling back a few feet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Marinette pushed away. "What do you think you're doing?! I can handle myself!"

The master rounded the corner, a frown on his face. "We have got a slight problem it s-"

Another shake of the earth and a scream, Kirrik grabbed Marinette, but was sent tumbling down with her into darkness. The hole in the ground closed up.

The master sighed. "BRIAN!" The roar echoed around the hallways of the small academy. Somewhere, lying between broken glass, ash and lots of splinters, a stupid grin appeared.

"Oops…"

Kirrik held Marinette tightly to his chest, refusing to let her go, whether she struggled or not, he would not let her fall. He'd rather have her fall on top of him, than by herself.

There was blackness, Kirrik lost consciousness, as did the witch.

I can't remember what happened. I was struggling with Kirrik, so he could get his hands off of me, and then I blacked out. I felt warm covers around my body, a soft ray of sunlight on my face and smelled the strong smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and sat up, studying my surroundings. Kirrik lay in a bed to my left, snoring loudly. "Oh!" I heard someone squeak and turned my head to the door. A young girl with blonde hair stared at me. "You're awake, err…?"

"Where are we?" I questioned. The girl jumped at my slightly gruff voice. I stood up and stretched, the girl still staring at me. I heard some or other crash and then a guy with pink hair burst into the room.

"Lucy! Where is he?!" The guy yelled.

I stared at the two for a few slight moments then slapped my gloved hand to my forehead. "BRIAN!" I roared. Kirrik's snoring stopped and he lunged out of bed.

"What? Where's that stoner?!" He looked around frantically, stopping when he saw me staring at him, my face tilted to the ceiling. Kirrik calmed down and coughed.

"WHOA! That's one huge ass glove!" The guy with pink hair shouted. I turned my attention to him.

"Kirrik, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, lowering my hand.

"WHAT?!" Kirrik stared at me as if I had just told him the secret to resurrecting the dead. I nodded. Kirrik lowered his gaze. "Amazing… So you have an idea of where we are?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" I yelled. "We're in an anime called Fairy Tail. You know, that story that I continuously watched?"

Kirrik nodded. "So stoner-head did this?"

"No doubt about it. He's usually the one that fucks everything up." I sighed. "Come on, we need to figure out a way back, if the master isn't already busy with it…" I walked out of the room, down some stairs and found my way outside.

"Where are you going?" The girl from before asked in a panicky tone; obviously she was still scared of me and my voice that sounded more like a man's.

"Where else?" I asked.

"Could they at least tell us what happened?" Kirrik asked. I turned around and scanned the faces of everyone who was there. Two more people had joined the two that were already there; a blue cat and a half naked guy with dark blue hair. Kirrik stared at me with his piercing blue eyes, begging.

"No." I stated.

**Okay, so that's it for chapter one, hope you enjoyed it and review. I'll probably post another chapter when I get more reviews...**


End file.
